Disney's The Legend of Slimey
''The Legend of Slimey ''is a Japanese-American RPG video game created by Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix. It is the first installment of the Slimey ''franchise. The game was released on April 7, 1997 for Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Game Boy. The game is rated E for Everyone. Plot The video game revolves around its titlular character Slimey, an anthropomorphic green slime who can shape-shift his body into any form. The magical realm of Imagineworld has fallen under attack by a horde of monsters sent out by the evil fire beast Embertaka, who has kidnapped the lovely Princess Lumpkins. Slimey must embark on an epic and daring quest throughout the peaceful land as he explores astonishing places and fights off the Flamelings, Embertaka's five faithful minions, saves the princess and must defeat Embertaka once and for all. Characters * '''Slimey: '''the title character and main protagonist of the game. He is an anthropomorphic green slime with a face that resembles the face of Meatwad from ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force. His special ability is that he can transform his body into any form, ranging from a tornado to a hot air balloon to animals. * 'Major Logwad: '''the narrator and deuteragonist of the game. He is the president of Imagineworld and the father of Princess Lumpkins. He mostly helps Slimey on his adventure and tells the story of the game. * '''Princess Lumpkins: '''the princess of Imagineworld and the daughter of Major Logwad. She is also Slimey's love interest and the damsel-in-distress, considering that she got captured by Embertaka. * '''Crazy Larry: '''a doofy and clumsy shop owner who is generally Slimey's best friend and provides him weapons and special attacks on his quest in his stores. * '''Seraphi: '''a fairy who is the personal companion of Slimey and Princess Lumpkins. Her main job is to heal Slimey before fighting a boss. * '''Embertaka: '''the main antagonist of the game, the leader of the Firepire and the father of Embertaka Jr. He is an evil and feared fire monster who is responsible for unleashing the nightmares upon Imagineworld and kidnapping Princess Lumpkins. * '''Embertaka Jr.: '''the secondary antagonist later a supporting character in the game. He is the son of Embertaka and his original role was to destroy Slimey, but after he was defeated and Embertaka abused him for it, he joined forces with Slimey. * '''The Flamelings: '''a group of five minions that serve Embertaka. They are the tertiary antagonists of the game. The names of the minions are Bigflare, Candleskulls, Doofy Flare, Frozen Flame and Octocrabfire. Levels and Bosses Level 1: Pink Water Plains A grassy mass of land packed with oasis of palm trees and "pink water" that will heal Slimey when he touches it. '''Boss: '''Doofy Flare Level 2: Donkey Island A tropical island home to donkey-like creatures that have a colony. '''Boss: '''Octocrabfire Level 3: Icicle Cove A mountainous arctic mass of land where blizzards occur almost every month. '''Boss: '''Frozen Flame Level 4: Acid Marsh A swampy bog-like area with lakes and pools of acid for water. '''Boss: '''Bigflare Level 5: Pumpkinseed Grove An ominous graveyard area packed with dead trees, headstones and poisonous purple water. '''Boss: '''Candleskulls Level 6: Volcanic Valley A rocky lava-filled area of land packed with geysers and magma. It is the place where Embertaka's palace resides. '''Boss: '''Embertaka Jr. Level 7: Embertaka's Castle The final level of the game and the lair of Embertaka. '''Boss: '''Embertaka Sequels and Spin-Offs Since the game has gained so much popularity, there have been three sequels released on different dates. The first sequel was entitled ''Slimey 2: The Other Blob, which was released in 2003. Slimey 3: Rocks of Time was released in 2008 after the release of Final Fantasy X. Slimey 4: Booger Wonderland ''was released in 2014 between the debuts of ''Mario Kart 8 ''and ''Super Mario 3D World. In addition, there have been spin-offs of the game. Examples are Slimey Kartz, Slimey Puzzle Kingdom and Slimey's Frantic Funhouse. Since the release of the first sequel, ''Slimey ''became one of the most popular Disney franchises as well as one of the most popular video game franchises of all time. Category:Action RPG games Category:RPG Games Category:Disney Games Category:Square Enix